


What did the outside world look like again?

by Forestflowers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestflowers/pseuds/Forestflowers
Summary: Quarantine is the perfect time for two roommates to get closer
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What did the outside world look like again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I started writing this months ago but figured I should upload the first half. Sorry if there are any mistakes i am a terrible proof reader.

Seungkwan was quite frankly, incredibly bored. He had been quarantined inside his crummy apartment for some time, deeply regretting choosing to stay in Seoul instead of going home to his family in Jeju. He thought he would be more productive without the distractions of his parents, sisters, and his nieces and nephews. Even if the world comes to a standstill assignments don’t. He had read all the posts on SNS about ways to stay entertained at home. He had picked up all kinds of hobbies, ranging from baking all the way to woodworking, although they never lasted long. He was beginning to get cabin fever. What did the outside world look like again? He was an extrovert through and through, flourishing around others and just generally being a social butterfly. He was friendly with almost everyone in his cohort at University and held a strong group of friends. His close friends included three of his seniors from the music department Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Seokmin, as well as Soonyoung and Chan both dance majors, the latter quickly becoming Jeonghan’s self-proclaimed ‘son’. He faced timed his friends almost daily and called his mother and sisters at least twice a week, but he had the feeling they were started to get fed up with his constant badgering. To be fair he wasn’t actually alone. He had a roommate who had moved in late last year, only a few months before the pandemic started. His name was Chwe Hansol, he was the same age as him and studied game development and design at the same university he attended. That was pretty much all he knew about him, even though they had been living together for just over half a year. He wasn’t actively avoiding the other; it was simply that they had both been busy. Seungkwan was involved in a number of clubs run by the university and they took up a lot of his time that wasn’t spent studying or out with friends. Hansol was often away from the apartment with university and a part time job he had mentioned to Seungkwan when he first moved in. Even now with both of them at home 24/7 they seemed to keep different hours. Seungkwan was an early riser himself, even with nothing on he found himself waking up early and going to bed early as well, he was passionate about his 9 hours of sleep. Hansol however, seemed to be awake only at night. Sometimes he could hear him quietly moving around the kitchen late at night making himself ramen or taking a shower at 3am. He was generally quiet and didn’t disturb Seungkwan so he let him be.

He was lying awake on the couch bored out of his mind. He had spent the day cleaning the apartment from top to bottom, scrubbing the walls, washing the floor, and dusting the shelves just to give himself something to do. He didn’t even like cleaning but at this point it was better than staring at the ceiling. He had no assignments to complete and had studied more than he ever had in his life. He needed something to do, someone to talk to. He heard the creaking sound of a door being pushed open and whipped his head around to stare in the direction of the sound. Hansol was standing in the door to his bedroom looking rather dazed like he had just woken up even though it was 2 in the afternoon. He probably had just woken up he mused, how he sustained that kind of lifestyle Seungkwan had no idea.

“Oh, hey dude”. Seungkwan stared at Hansol. The other man, quite frankly, looked like a mess with his Dorito stained sweatpants, oily hair flopping onto his forehead and a multicoloured hoodie which, quite honestly was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. Realising he hadn’t responded to the other and had been staring at him like a creep Seungkwan awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled at the other.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake this early” he joked. Thankfully Hansol didn’t seem put out and let out a soft chuckle at his remark.

“Yeah I uh tend to be pretty nocturnal but figured I should probably try and fix my sleep schedule so when quarantine ends I can go back to being a functioning member of society”. Seungkwan groaned at that. When would quarantine end? 

“God I am never going to take being able to go to lectures for granted again. As much as I hated them sometimes, I’m really starting to miss them” he sighed. As he looked over at Hansol he had one of those lightbulb above the head cartoon moments. He could befriend him! He looked at the TV and then back at the other man. “Do you want to watch this new drama on Netflix with me?” Hansol just blinked at him so he quickly tried to backtrack. “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, I just thought while we’re both stuck inside…” he trailed off looking up at Hansol expectantly.

“Sure, why not” the other man replied with a shrug and moved to sit next to him on the small two-seater. Seungkwan grabbed the remote and booted up Netflix, clicking on the first episode of the new drama that was super popular on SNS. It was already so awkward sitting stiffly beside his roommate as the opening credits started playing. He was kind of starting to regret his invitation as he had no idea how to proceed. Should he talk to the other or remain silent so they could watch? What if he didn’t really want to watch and only said yes to be polite? Maybe he wanted to go back to his room and do something important and Seungkwan was keeping him from it. He just continued to sit still and in silence until about halfway through the episode Hansol sighed and made a noise of discontent.

“Oh my god she’s definitely going to end up with that rich asshole instead of her friend isn’t she!” he groaned. He was probably right there; the plot of the drama wasn’t exactly anything new and it was feeling rather stereotypical already.

He turned to face Hansol, “Wouldn’t you date the super-rich guy even if he’s kind of a jerk you know he’ll be nicer by the end of the series. He’s handsome and he’s got money she could use to save her bakery”.

“No way” Hansol shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to date some guy who’s an asshole to everyone. Why does the media keep trying to push this archetype? Just because someone decided your worth something so they stop treating you like shit doesn’t mean you should fall in love with them”. Seungkwan blinked at him slightly stunned by the passionate outpour. He had not expected the wise words from his roommate wearing unwashed pants. He nodded his head in agreement as they both turned back to face the TV. The two continued to watch the several episodes, occasionally interjecting to bemoan the protagonist’s poor choices or cringe away from embarrassing scenes. Seungkwan was pleasantly surprised with Hansol’s company.

The drama was a generic romance one, that he had seen the same plot of a thousand times and would have normally turned it off by now. However, watching it with Hansol wasn’t bad. The other made funny quips about the occasionally poor writing which was clearly written by someone who hadn’t spoken to a twenty-year-old in at least a decade, which made him laugh loudly. Between the two of them they had a solid commentary going on. Seungkwan found itself smiling from ear to ear to ear finding himself far happier than he had felt in a long time. After that they hung out together more often. Watching whatever drama they could find on Netflix had kind of become their thing, laughing and occasionally crying at the sad endings. They had fallen into an easy routine, taking turns making dinner each night together, watching dramas and movies, and even talking about university and the pains of it being online. The fact that they were basically confined to their apartment and had no contact with others outside facetime and texting created a close bond between the two of them. Seungkwan would definitely consider the other a good friend now.

He was sitting in the lounge room working on his essay. Well he was trying to work on it, but nothing sounded right, and he couldn’t get his thoughts out of his head and onto the word document. He was getting frustrated at the lack of progress, the cursor blinking mockingly at him when a soft thud on the table next to him startled him out of his trance. A cup of tangerine tea was sitting on the table in front of him. He looked up to see Hansol smiling at him a little awkwardly.

“Sorry if it’s a bit weird, but I noticed you were stressed, and you always drink tangerine tea when you get stressed out.” Seungkwan smiled up at him and muttered a soft thank you. He was so touched that the other had bought him tea, even remembering the type he drank. He would definitely cook one of his favourite foods for him as a thanks.

It was a Tuesday morning and Seungkwan was awake early getting ready for his online vocal assessment. Hansol walked in wearing an old t shirt and a pair of stretched out basketball shorts. Seungkwan looked over at him to offer a coffee and froze. He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the light streaming through the dingy kitchen window hitting his face. Maybe it was because he looked so unapologetically himself, all he knew was that his heart was beating double time.  
Hansol had become a comforting presence in his life, like a soft pillow on his bed that he knew would always be there for him after a long day. Looking at him now he realised he wanted to be more than friends. He panicked. He smiled tightly at the other and speed walked out of the kitchen straight to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one. Hopefully I will upload part 2 soon lol.


End file.
